


Idolizing

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post Hawkmoth Defeat, ladybug is a badass, lets hype up ladybug, low self confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "What are you so afraid of?""My biggest fear is that someday, you will see me how I see myself."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Idolizing

**Author's Note:**

> Is this angst? Fluff? Is this crack? Who am I?

Chat Noir met Ladybug with open arms. "Ladybug, it's over."

She have him a hug. "I can't believe we did it. It's been years, but finally, we did it."

"Paris is free of his evil. It's over, after almost five years." He smiled. "And it's time to tell you who I am."

Ladybug took a step back. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"You're the guardian. You make the rules now, and didn't you always say that we could reveal when it was over."

"I did say that-"

"Well, its over."

"No it isn't. We lost the miraculous. I'd say we're pretty far from being done."

"But we are a lot closer than we've ever been. It almost over, I think we should celebrate by revealing our identities."

"It's never going to be over. Hawkmoth may be gone, but evil remains. The Butterfly miraculous is still missing-"

Chat rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What?"

"I thought that maybe you had changed. Maybe you weren't such a strict rule follower."

"Rules are meant to be followed."

"Yeah, but are the rules more important than our friendship? Our- is it more important than us?"

"Chat, you know what you mean to me-"

"Do I Ladybug? Because I don't think I do."

"You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you-"

"Cut the crap, LB. We've kissed so many times that you have to have some sort of feelings for me."

"Maybe, but-"

"And you know I love you, no matter what."

"Then why does it matter? If you love me no matter what, then you should be fine with not knowing who I am."

"Ladybug, we have no reason to be keeping secrets from each other."

She broke down crying. "I'm not a hero."

He sat next to her. "Yes you are. After everything you've done for Paris, with me, you are a hero."

"Ladybug is a hero, but I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm clumsy-"

"That doesn't matter, I think its cute."

"I get really jealous. And overcompetitive-"

"I could've guessed that. You're really passionate, but its one of the things I love about you."

"I feel like you're putting me on this pedestal-"

"Because you're amazing-"

"But I'm not. I just don't want you to be disappointed when you see who I really am."

"Ladybug, I could never be disappointed in you."

She smiled. "That's sweet, Chaton, but really, I'm not that great. I'm just a normal girl with a normal life."

"I've been worries about how you might react when you find out who I am-"

"Do I know you?"

"Probably." He shook his head. "There are things I've told you, Ladybug, that no one else knows. Things about my family, and-"

"Being lonely..."

"Exactly, that I don't need people in my life to know."

"Chat, I worry about you because I care. That won't change if I know your name."

"But it might. In fact, I know you'll worry about me, but I will be fine. I don't need you to worry."

"But-"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll transform first. You can see who I am, before I see who you are."

"I still don't think I can-"

"Ladybug." He held her hand. "Look at me. If we can defeat Hawkmoth, we can do anything. You and me against the world."

"You and me against the world."

"Claws in."

"Spots off."

They stared, taking in each other's faces, familiar and new all at the same time.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette?"

"I'm already worried about you-"

"I know." He winced. "But I meant what I said. I'm not disappointed, in fact, I'm really happy to know that its you."

"But I'm just me-"

"Exactly. You're you. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, class president. You stand up to bullies, always help classmates in need and you're really good at videogames. You're also cute and you defeated Evillustrator by yourself. I'm pretty sure that you just became cooler and I didn't think that was possible."

"I'm glad that its you."

"You don't have to lie. I know I make you uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable?" She laughed. "What?"

"You always avoid talking to me and you get flustered. I don't want to bother you."

"You don't make me uncomfortable."

"I don't?"

"I had a huge crush on you."

"Oh cool."

"Yep."

"Wait, what?"

"No further questions."

"You mean, when I had a crush on you, you had a crush on me and we never did anything about it."

"Huh. I didn't think of it like that."

"I always thought we were soulmates, but wow. You're amazing."

"I'm really not."

"You are."

"Look, Adrien. I appreciate the positivity. You think I'm awesome, but I'm not that great. I feel like a fake. I smile and help others, but its all fake. Ladybug is fake, its not really me. I feel like a liar."

"Even if its fake, you're still helping people. Its real enough."

"Its not."

"What do you mean?"

"My biggest fear is that someday, you'll see me how I see myself." She shook her head. "Weak, liar, clumsy."

"Well, none of that is true."

"But it is."

"It isn't. Marinette, you have nothing to be afraid of, because I'll never see you that way."

"But you've been placing me on a pedestal-"

"Dont flatter yourself too much. I mean, yeah, maybe a little bit, but you're literally a superhero. Give yourself some credit."

"I guess I am."

"I guess? Marientte, you're amazing, and don't let anyone, especially the voices in your head tell you otherwise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He smiled. "Have I ever lied to you Bugaboo?"

"No."

"Then its a promise. I promise, you are amazing."

"So are you."

"Yeah. I already knew that." He winked. "My ego isn't the only thing that's big."

Then Marinette pushed him off of the side of the Eiffel Tower.

Halfway down, he transformed and saved himself. 

When he got back up, Ladybug was giggling.

"I probably deserved that."

"Yeah." She giggled. "You did."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Yeah. I do."

And then they kissed, and for the first time, they both remembered it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I think my quality of writing is going down during quarantine, but who knows. It could just be that I need sleep.
> 
> Also, the original title for this was "placing me on a pedestal," but I got a really good idea for a fic with the same name where an Akuma literally puts Ladybug on a pedestal and cHat has to save her, which fits much better and ill probably write in the next couple of days.


End file.
